Notas a pie de página
by Lady Moneypenny
Summary: Midoriya no pierde nunca una oportunidad para añadir información a su colección propia de "Análisis de héroes para el futuro" , como sus respectivas notas a pie de página que hablan de él. [Katsudeku]
1. Capítulo 1

Las cajas habían llegado rápido a las que serían a partir de aquel momento nuestras habitaciones, los pasos acelerados en el pasillo y los gritos de Iida intentando poner orden en los pasillos , y los estruendos de los alrededores le hicieron saber, que como el, todos estaban entre emocionados , nerviosos y muertos de ganas por aquella nueva etapa.

Midoriya cerró la puerta mirando el largo trabajo que tenía por delante, las cajas, las notas de su madre por si todo llegaba bien, y de que no se descuidara de llamarla, y sobretodo, que no se descuidara a si mismo.

Soltó un suspiro apartando las notas con la caligrafía de su madre mientras sonreía al abrir la primera caja y encontrarse con la imagen que le había llevado a estar en aquella habitación en aquellos momentos.

All Might sonreía desde aquel viejo poster.

Quien diría que…

Se puso de pie buscando entre las cajas algo para fijarlo en la pared, quería que eso fuera lo primero en fijar en aquel lugar que ahora sería su casa, quería , que a pesar de todo, lo que le inspiro ese hombre y seguía inspirándole en aquellos momentos, fuera lo primero en acompañar a aquellas paredes.

Carteles, merchan, ropa, zapatos y demás desorden juvenil llenaron la habitación en unas horas, las paredes y los armarios iban tomando forma, las estanterías comenzaban a lucir la personalidad del muchacho, y entre ellas, Midoriya observaba desde el suelo su colección de libretas de "Análisis de héroes para el futuro"

"Para el futuro"

Revisaba las páginas con suavidad, desde la primera hasta la última, desde los 4 años, hasta hace unos meses, todas y cada una, de su puño y letra, hasta aquella que casi acaba siendo comida para peces, aquellas otras que llegaron cuando conoció a todos aquellos desconocidos que ahora eran sus amigos, que como el, querían llegar a ser un héroe.

Todas y cada una de aquellas páginas eran "Para el futuro" un futuro que , mirando las páginas y su caligrafía de entonces y la de ahora, la forma en que sutilmente se puede notar el cambio, y las notas a pie de página, aquellas arrancadas y sobrepuestas, le hicieron ver que habían cosas en si mismo que en el fondo no habían cambiado.

Aquellas que hablaban de el.

Miro de reojo que la puerta continuara cerrada y se sentó en el suelo a mirarlas con cuidado, como si solo con hacerlo, todo lo que le había mantenido distraído sobre ese tema, le hiciera volver a una realidad que el mismo había escrito.

 _"_ _Aun me duelen hasta los dolores del entrenamiento, creo que las cosas se aclararon o se enrevesaron aún más entre nosotros"_

 _"_ _Creo que jamás te había visto llorar en público, vamos, desde que éramos pequeños era yo el saco de lágrimas al que golpear, una declaración como esa, con esos sentimientos a flor de piel, es algo que me guardo para mí, con todo el egoísmo que como amigo tuyo, o algo, puedo permitirme"_

 _"_ _Que demonios estabas haciendo espiándonos a Todoroki y a mi Kacchan…?"_

 _"_ _Tendrías que haberte visto, me he guardado un recorte de los periódicos de tu primer premio, pareces una bestia salvaje Kacchan!"_

 _"_ _Es sorprendente la manera en que Kacchan evoluciona, aun puedo notar como la fuerza bruta y la velocidad mental hacen de su combate algo que cada vez cuesta más predecir, es sorprendente la manera en que, aunque resulte gracioso, "explota'' su potencial en cada minúscula oportunidad para medir su fuerza, ya sea contra mi, o contra el mismo"_

 _"_ _No creo que nuestra relación mejore de ninguna forma, si es que alguna vez la tuvimos, es ridículo pensar que después de donde hemos llegado hay forma alguna de hacerle entender lo que realmente ocurre a ese maldito estúpido de Kacchan"_

 _"_ _Creo que hay maneras y maneras de experimentar que siento con mis poderes, pero jamás pensé que la adrenalina me supiera diferente luchando a tu lado aunque fuera a regañadientes"_

 _"_ _A veces odio escribir todo esto sencillamente para sacarlo de mi cabeza, para sacarte de mi cabeza"_

 _"_ _Alguna vez fuimos amigos…?"_

 _"_ _Kacchan yo…"_

Cerro los cuadernos de un golpe y metió todas las notas leídas y por leer en las otras libretas, no se había dado cuenta en que momento le habían empezado a temblar las manos, en que otro momento, las mejillas se le encendieron de esa manera, porque se sentía mareado, porque en ese momento, porque no sencillamente guardo las libretas en su estantería y ya está, porque no lo dejo todo como siempre había estado, a plena vista e invisible.

Recordaba algunos de los momentos en que había escrito aquellas notas, se recordaba nervioso, de una forma distinta que al tener a un villano cerca, incluso de una forma distinta, al darse cuenta de donde podría llevarle el límite.

No ,eso era distinto.

Eso estaba allí

En esas notas que nunca tuvo que escribir, pero que hablaban de lo mismo.

De él.

Kacchan.

Se mordió los labios enfadado consigo mismo, como si no tuviera bastante con intentar lidear con todo, como si tuviera tiempo para …

-Deku…-susurro una voz abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa que le hizo tensarse por completo y guardarse la última nota que estaba leyendo en el bolsillo como si la vida le fuera en ello, para darse una vuelta y sonreir como pudo a una Uraraka que paseaba la mirada con esa sonrisa de siempre por todas las paredes de su habitación.

-Uahhh! Se nota que eres un fan! –dijo con una sonrisa- Los chicos y yo vamos a bajar a comer¿ vienes?

Se incorporó de un salto para disculparse con ella y decirle que los acompañaría en un rato, que solo quedaban un par de cosas por aclarar como colocar y ordenar entre su cabeza y esas cajas, y era algo que tenía que solucionar antes de ir a cenar.

Se despidió de ella en la puerta, notando como el corazón aun le iba a un ritmo preocupante, pero que no había nada a la vista, y que por gracia o desgracia, su comportamiento nervioso era parte de su toque personal. Quedaban unas pocas libretas , y los papelitos que le habían sacado de cabeza entre ellos, lo guardo todo de nuevo dando un largo suspiro como para quitarse de los pulmones esa sensación, antes de decidirse de ir a comer con todos y hacer como si ese momento de reflexión personal auto intrusiva, no hubiera pasado.

Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, las grandes cristaleras ya marcaban el final de un día que no sabía bien donde se había ido.

"Este lugar es inmenso" pensó mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y se encontraba con aquel trozo de papel que volvió a examinar con un suspiro.

-Kacchan…

-Que mierdas quieres Deku?!- respondió la voz de Bakugo a su espalda

"¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿De donde…?''

De todos los posibles altercados para ir a hacer algo tan simple como bajar a cenar, tenía que encontrárselo a él, en aquel lugar que ya no le parecía tan inmenso, a él, con esa cara de rabia que casi acariciaba la piel, a él, con esa expresión de disgusto que siempre ponía en cada una de las letras con que le llamaba como si escupiera su nombre, él, que le miraba mientras le temblaban las manos y la boca, él, que se dio cuenta del papel aunque intentara arrugarlo y apartarlo de su vista.

Fue tarde; su campo de visión había caído en algo minúsculo, pero el interés de Midoriya en ocultarlo, hacia que su interés en descubrirle fuera mas grande.

El.

Le sujetaba por la camiseta haciéndole llevar las manos arriba y cambiar el agarre y soltar el papel, él, esa nota a pie de página en carne y hueso, esos pensamientos escondidos a plena vista, en su nombre, en algo que no acabo de comprender pero que solo pareció enfadarle aun más si eso era posible.

-¿Sigues escribiendo tu puta basura Deku? ¡Y esto que es!? ¿! Para reírte de mi!? ¿Un apunte para volver a reírte en mi puta cara e infravalorarme!? eh!? No te lo tengas tan creído Deku….

No soltaba el agarre , casi podía ver venir la explosión casi podía ver la ira y el desprecio de siempre en su cara, casi podía…

-¿!Que mierda me estas escondiendo ahora Deku!? Suéltalo ya quieres, o voy a hacer que me lo digas a golpes

"Decirle"

Que iba a decirle.

Sobre aquellas notas a pie de página, sobre las cosas que escondían esas líneas "para el futuro" escondidas y a plena vista, sobre aquellas cosas que en aquellos momentos le volvían a la cabeza, aquellas veces que las había escrito, las había susurrado bajito en su cama para no olvidarlas, la manera en que sonaba el nombre de Kacchan cuando…

Le aparto de un empujón notando como todo le estaba mareando, tenía que salir de allí, tenía que apartarse de todo aquello y calmarse un poco, casi pudo escuchar la manera en que Kacchan choco contra la mesa e instantes después la hizo volar por los aires, como no pudo verlo venir , no supo si era por el humo, o por que los aspersores estaban empapándolo todo, incluso aquel papel ahora en el suelo, se empapaba hasta convertirse en una masa de papel mojado.

No supo de donde vino el segundo agarre, pero estaba allí, a unos centímetros de nuevo, con esa expresión que quería demolerlo todo a su paso , que le oía sin escucharle, obsesionado , descontrolado, lleno de una furia que solo parecía calmarse pero que seguía hirviendo dentro de el, era el, el Kacchan de siempre, aquel que ni le escuchaba ni quería hacerlo, pero que sin embargo se fijaba lo sufiente en los detalles que le hacían seguir adelante, él, que siempre le miraba desde arriba, y al que no podía ocultarle nada, él, que estaba allí de nuevo, dispuesto a matarle si hacia falta, él, que en un momento no vio el hueco y recibió el ataque acabando contra el suelo; como aquello no fue una victoria y pudo notar como Bakugo soltó el agarre y rodo encima de Midoriya para darle un golpe mas efectivo, como Bokugo no lo vio venir , como se esperaba un pensamiento rápido pero no fue lo que vino, como le sintió, y como Midoriya espero el golpe al incorporarse y apretarse contra sus labios, notar la manera en que los músculos se tensaban en su espalda, la manera en que la voz se le rompía en la boca y se separaban al instante.

El.

Le estaba mirando.

En una expresión que desfiguraba el desprecio y dejaba ver la sorpresa y el choque de aquello, como la sensación que dejaron esos segundos de silencio entre los dos antes de escuchar los reproches de un Aizawa Sensei que caminaba hacia ellos con aire de fin del mundo para hacerlos responsables de aquel alboroto, paso un fino velo antes de que Midoriya se incorporara mirándole de reojo mientras escuchaba la voz de sus compañeros llegar por los pasillos y encontrarse con los extintores mojándolo todo.

-Deku pero que ha pasado acaso tu y Bakugo…

Midoriya le sonrió rascándose la mejilla mientras soltaba un suspiro y volvía a excusarse con la chica antes de salir a su habitación y notar la mirada de Bakugo clavada en su espalda, y la voz de Iida, diciendo algo como que no corriera por los pasillos.

Pero solo sabía que tenía que salir de allí, volver a su habitación y ordenar todas sus notas, ordenarse a si mismo, ordenar, o intentarlo después de aquello, todas esas malditas cosas que solo hablaban de él.


	2. Capítulo 2

La puerta estaba cerrada de nuevo.

Los pasos iban y venían, las risas, el ruido de movimiento, quizás su nombre entre alguna frase, las palabras y su eco, la sensación de que no acaba de creerse lo que acaba de pasar, y esperaba que en cualquier momento la puerta volara por los aires o algo peor, que se encontrara de nuevo en la misma sensación por algo que había sido completamente su culpa.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios mirando el suelo como si pudiera encontrar en el alguna respuesta o alguna señal de su destino después de eso, después de algo que tendría que ni haber ocurrido, tendría que estar allí fuera con todo el mundo, hablando, riendo, contándose alegrías y miedos, y no sintiendo un tipo de inquietud distinta ,algo parecido a la ansiedad y el desconcierto, que roza una sensación de felicidad diminuta, que no es capaz de analizar.

Miro las paredes, los colores y la sonrisa de All Might, siguiendo los posters, las figuritas, las tarjetas promocionales, hasta la firma que había enmarcado, como intentando que de alguna forma, pudiera formular una pregunta y en alguno de los posters, la voz de All Might le fuera a responder con la cosa mas sencilla del mundo; casi podía reírse mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo al imaginarse la escena , el delante de su héroe de toda la vida, contándole mientras se le pasan todos los tonos de rojo por la cara, como la admiración que siente por Katsuki Bakugo, tiene "cosas a pie de página" lo absurdamente feliz que le hacía pelear con el, las 4 páginas que lleno después de aquella noche, y como el silencio del castigo los días después le hizo sentir una cercanía que en aquellos momentos tenía la sensación de volver a ampliar por algo tan absurdo.

Se reía entre dientes imaginándose contándole a All Might que le había besado solo porque no había sabido cómo reaccionar al ver que Kacchan miraba su nombre escrito en un papel, que podría haber inventado cualquier cosa por ello, pero que en aquel momento solo podía seguir la forma en que tenia de respirar, la manera en la cual solía mirarle, y que en aquellos momentos…estaba…tan cerca…

-Mierda…

Entraba algo de luz en las ventanas cuando se levantó de la puerta y decidió aparcar el tema de lo que había pasado en los pasillos a otro momento, seguramente Kacchan haría como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y eso, sería lo mejor hasta que en algún momento se le ocurriera volver a afrontar el tema.

¿Porque había sido un beso verdad?

¿Verdad?

Verdad…

Quiso pensar que solo era un accidente, algo causado por la rapidez, o la sencilla desconexión mental al tenerlo tan jodidamente cerca…al tener a ese chico después de encontrar las notas que hablan del a unos centímetros, recordar las cosas que escribía sobre el, la manera en que miraba las páginas y se lo sabía de memoria, la manera en que sencillamente encontraba esa forma la única de estar cerca.

Soltó un largo suspiro dejando las últimas libretas en la mesa y notando como le rugía el estómago, el reloj marcaba las 8 pasadas, y hacía rato que cada uno se había ido a sus habitaciones, quizás…

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta mientras Midoriya notaba como se tensaba al pensar que allí venia Kacchan a pedirle explicaciones; la puerta se abrió y pudo relajarse un poco al notar una mirada conocida desde ella.

-All Might! ¿Que estas haciendo por aquí?

-Aizawa ya me ha contado lo de esta tarde Midoriya my boy, y te he traído unos taiyakis que ha enviado gran Torino esta tarde para comerlos, quieres?

Entro al notar la afirmativa sonriendo mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver a Midoriya moverse de un lado al otro, buscando un lugar donde ofrecerle sentarse, poniendo la hervidora a por algo de té, sintiéndose igual de incomodo que cuando piso su casa pero de una manera distinta esta vez, observando en las paredes lo que había sido la inspiración de ese muchacho durante toda su vida, lo que había sido el, lo que las paredes contaban con colores vibrantes y vivos, lo que casi era palpable al darte una ligera vuelta, las figuras de acción que mostraban una sonrisa infatigable, la manera en que la capa quedaba en algunos cromos, y esa firma que había dejado el día que se habían conocido. Soltó un suspiro que Midoriya noto al servir el té, el reflejo de los cristales se veía distinto, la forma en que agarraba la taza de té aquel que fue el símbolo de la paz, también lo era.

-¿Ocurre algo mas Midoriya, my boy?- pregunto All Might siguiendo con el reconocimiento de la habitación, y sonriendo ante algunas fotos que recordaba como si se hubieran tomado hace apenas unos días –Ah, sabes que esa fue en una promoción de Tokio? –Midoriya siguió su mirada y sonrió al ver cuál era

-Kacchan y yo nos peleamos por ese poster –sonrió dando un mordisco al taiyaki- teníamos 7 años ya, y era el último que había en la tienda, el dueño siempre nos guardaba todas las cosas que salían de ti – sonrió bajando la mirada dándose cuenta de que su espíritu de fan estaba delante del mismo origen – Ah…esto tiene que ser raro para ti…

-Para nada –sonrió volviendo unos segundos a la forma de los posters antes de volver a desvanecerse y sonreír mas suavemente y dar un sorbo al té-Pensé que la charla del otro día había liberado algo de tensión entre vosotros dos…

-Algo…-susurro notando como los segundos de hace unas horas volvían a su cabeza y solo pudo atacar el taiyaki hasta devorarlo por completo, All Might le miraba en silencio, alternando a el, y a sus paredes,a los detalles, mientras el guardaba silencio, notando como allí estaba el, pero hasta la pregunta le resultaba exagerada en su cabeza, disparatada y sin sentido…- Kacchan siempre ha sido así

-Pero siempre habéis estado juntos.

-Si

\- Siempre has querido estar a su lado.

Midoriya miro el suelo notando como se le encendían las mejillas, y apretaba los labios analizando esa pregunta, o más bien la afirmación que acaba de hacer All Might. Sabía que podía ser transparente muchas veces, pero no con algo asi, no con algo como el , no con…

-Bu..buah..bueno, hemos sido amigos desde pequeños –rio mientras se servía mas té notando que iba tirando la mitad del contenido en el proceso, y All Might no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras cogía el segundo Taiyaki y se incorporaba.

-Todas las personas tenemos secretos Midoriya my boy, pero muchas veces no sabemos el daño que nos hace guardarlos hasta de nosotros mismos – sonrió incorporándose para volver a mirar las paredes y soltar una risita –intenta no meterte en más lios Midoriya my boy, no se como, ponéis tan a prueba la paciencia de Aizawa

Quedaba un Taiyaki cuando All Might salió por la puerta sin que Midoriya le hubiera hecho la pregunta que tendría que haberle hecho, eran casi las 10 cuando se levantó de la silla donde había estado dejando el tiempo pasar mientras se decidía a hacer algo con todo ello; aún tenia en la cabeza la frase de All Might .

 _''_ _Siempre has querido estar a su lado''_

Volvió la mirada a su escritorio y paseo los dedos en sentido anti cronológico a sus libretas, hasta llegar a una con una sus primeras caligrafías. Dejo escapar una sonrisa al ver los dibujos que había hecho con esos pocos años, las aspiraciones, las pequeñas notas, algún que otro cromo y recorte del diario, las correcciones de su madre para palabras muy complicadas para que el las escribiera, una sección de palitos que indicaban los días que faltaban para que llegara su cumpleaños y descubriera su Kirk, había muchos, muchísimos, lo espero demasiado antes de dejar de contarlo y comenzar a escribir sobre las cosas que podría llegar a hacer, pasar las páginas le hacía ver las ganas que no habían menguando y solo habían crecido con el, apuntes, de tardes tranquilas, y aquellas notas que empezaron, y le acompañaron siempre.

 _"_ _El Kirk de Kacchan! Es tan genial, espero que el mío aparezca pronto"_

 _"_ _Kacchan ha dicho que soy un inútil, pero yo se que eso no es verdad! Si lo fuera de verdad Kacchan no me dejaría ser su amigo"_

 _"_ _Kacchan me ha llamado hoy "Deku" en la escuela todos ya saben que no tengo Kirk, y si alguien no, Kacchan se ha encargado de que lo sepan también"_

 _Pasaba las páginas con un suspiro mientras miraba las marcas en sus manos, y se le escapaba una sonrisa al recordarse a el mismo escribiendo cosas como esas._

 _"_ _Hoy la profesora le ha dicho a Kacchan que su Kirk es increíble, desde primaria que siempre es así "_

 _"_ _Hoy Kacchan ha venido a casa, hemos visto juntos un reportaje de All Might y ha sido tan genial! Mama dice que somos grandes amigos, espero que sea verdad"_

 _"_ _El pelo de Kacchan parece una explosión, igual que el"_

Eran casi las 11 cuando se dio por vencido con todo aquello, tenía una sonrisa en los labios y se sentía un poco más calmado para afrontar ese día antes de que se acabara, cerro las páginas, mirando de reojo su lápiz y la última hoja en blanco, paso la mano con cuidado antes de coger el lápiz.

 _"_ _Solo quiero estar a tu lado Kacchan"_

Escribió.

Se incorporó de la silla después de colocar las libretas en su sitio, cogio aire para ponerse en pie y abrir su puerta con determinación y salir pasillo abajo a arreglar todo aquello que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, y que era mejor que solucionara lo más pronto posible, quedaba como un misterio que esperaba resolver con el directo de todo aquello , como lo haría también, de mientras había llegado, estaba allí, la puerta cerrada y su nombre en letras negras.

 **"** **Katsuki Bakugo"**

Toco un par de veces mientras esperaba que alguien respondiera en el interior; espero antes de volver a tocar y escuchar a Mina pasar a su lado y soltarle con un bufido.

-Yo de ti ni me acercaría a el hoy, estaba echo un energúmeno toda la tarde, más de lo habitual

-Oh…ah..gracias.

La chica se despidió con la mano deseándole suerte, porque la iba a necesitar, mientras el esperaba que entrara en su cuarto antes de girar el pomo y abrir con suavidad, esperándose encontrarse la madera contra su cara en cualquier minuto.

-Kacchan…soy…soy yo…emm puedo entrar?

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, no vino respuesta por ninguna parte, solo un silencio y una tensión que podía cortarse con un cuchillo , trago saliva antes de ponerse serio y entrar y cerrar a su espalda.

-Kacchan…es…es sobre lo de esta tarde ah…voy a encender la luz, no se si estoy hablándole a la nada…oh

-No.

-Ah…

Noto los pasos delante de el, sus ojos se acostumbraría a la oscuridad pronto y podrían verlo, pero estando allí podía notarlo, escuchar en silencio la manera en que respiraba, la forma en que apretaba los dientes, y la manera en que todo se sentía pesado ,cuando se notaba que estaba perdiendo el control, unas chispas iluminaron un segundo la habitación , como en señal de advertencia, solo unas chispas en sus manos para poder ver la tensión en sus brazos, para poder verlo mejor a el, la manera en que abria los labios y le miraba directamente a los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba allí.

-¿Qué demonios crees que hacías Deku? ¿Pero de que mierda vas?!

La explicación no estaba surgiendo en el directo, y la sinceridad se resistía a acudir de ninguna forma en una situación como esa, escuchando como los pasos se acercaban a el, se le ocurrió pensar que aquello, había sido una pésima idea.

-Fu..fue un accidente Kacchan –grito levantando las manos contra su cara preparado para cualquier golpe

-Entonces por que me llamastes

-Yo no te llamaba –jadeo notándose retroceder hasta que la puerta le bloqueo el camino

-Entonces por qué mierdas me besaste, entonces que haces aquí ahora mismo, porque vienes a joderme, porque te metes en mi puta tranquilidad, porque mierdas entras sin mi permiso, porque no te pierdes y te mueres, porque joder…porque mierdas estas aquí – grito acorralándolo contra la puerta y poniendo toda su rabia en cada silaba – Habla maldito , en qué demonios estabas pensando!?

-Kacchan…

-Por qué mierdas sigues llamándome de esa forma maldito nerd!?

-Porque es MI manera de tener algo tuyo que no voy a cambiar –grito apartándolo – porque no sé como paso, ni tendría que haber pasado, por que mierda Kacchan si era un beso, porque no tenía que haber pasado, porque no es momento para que sepas que siempre me has gustado , no ahora no es…

Se llevó las manos a la boca mientras notaba como sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podían verlo. Busco como pudo el pomo de la puerta y la forma de abrirlo antes de que sus manos le detuvieran y el resto de su cuerpo lo atrapara contra la puerta, antes de notar la manera en que apretaba el agarre en su muñeca y podía notar el calor en ellas, la manera en que Kacchan olía de cerca, ese aroma que le llegaba a la nariz y le hacía temblar las piernas cuando no era el mejor de los momentos, pero estaba allí, maldita sea, allí estaba de nuevo, atrapándolo contra una puerta, sosteniéndole las muñecas como en algunas noches se imaginó que su carácter lo llevaría, estaba allí a unos centímetros de distancia, notando que no podía analizar lo que acaba de decir, y a la vez su mente iba a toda velocidad, lo podía notar en su aliento, en la manera en que los dedos se cerraban en el agarre, en la manera en que el aire entre los dos se volvía pesado y Midoriya respiraba como podía y se atrevía .

Deku también significaba "el que no se rinde"

Y en aquellos momentos también tenía que ser válido algo así, en aquellos momentos en que noto el calor en sus muñecas y lo aguanto, peores dolores había recibido su piel, peores momentos habían pasado por su cabeza, y ese también , el momento en que se sentía mas liviano a su lado, el momento en que atrapo esos centímetros entre los dos y busco sus labios y encontró sus dientes, en la manera en que en la oscuridad podía notar la manera en que Kacchan se tensaba y removía los dedos en su muñeca, en la forma furiosa que tuvo de atraparlo de nuevo contra la puerta, poniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo en su contra mientras Midoriya no opuso resistencia, a ese beso,a esa furia con las luces apagadas que sabía a él, a la forma en que le abrió los labios sin ningún tipo de tacto,y se adentró a llegar más allá de donde su aire parecía permitirle, buscando probando, destruyendo cualquier resistencia que pudiera encontrar, de forma incontrolable, cambiando la posición de las manos a sus caderas, encontrándose con la manera en que Midoriya llevaba las manos a su nuca y dejaba los dedos allí.

Se separaron unos segundos mirándose en silencio mientras el aire se distribuía en los escasos centímetros.

-Como salgas corriendo ahora te juro que no vivirás para contarlo …Deku


End file.
